In disease
by Sarah-JA
Summary: "Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, un voile de larmes apparaitre devant ses yeux. Lisbon... souffla t-il, la voix brisée" (Je déteste les résumés...voyez par vous même !)


**_Bonjour bonjour tous le monde ! Je vous poste ENFIN mon dernier OS (qui date d'un mois et que je n'ai jamais posté) qui j'espère vous plaira ! Un grand merci à ma chère correctrice et bêta-lectrice : Jane Doe. A vos claviers !_ **

* * *

**IN DISEASE**

Les portes de l'hôpital claquèrent contre le mur, sous l'impact de la force avec laquelle elles avaient été poussées. Il courait à travers le couloir, sans même savoir où il devait aller.

_« Où est-elle ? » _dit-il, interpellant une infirmière qui circulait dans le couloir, le nez plongé dans son dossier.

_« Vous êtes ? »_ demanda la jeune femme, en haussant les sourcils.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un médecin, qui ne lui était pas inconnu, prit la parole. _« Monsieur Jane, votre amie est actuellement en chirurgie, elle a été amenée ici dans un mauvais état, incapable de respirer »_

Il était désorienté, perdu. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde s'agitait dans ce couloir, des gens qui allaient partout à la fois. Beaucoup de bruit, trop de bruit.

Il laissa sa main glisser sur son visage, effaçant par la même occasion quelques trainées humides qui avaient coulé involontairement. Son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude, l'angoisse et la peur.

_« Venez avec moi, je vais vous expliquer, Patrick »_ dit calmement le médecin.

Jane se contenta de hocher la tête et de suivre le spécialiste jusqu'à un bureau, non loin du hall.

_« Asseyez-vous »_ reprit-il en désignant une chaise derrière le meuble.

Jane s'assit et croisa les mains sur ses jambes. _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_ souffla t-il, angoissé à l'extrême.

Le médecin prit une grande inspiration. _« Elle a été amenée ici dans l'après-midi, quelques heures avant que vous ne soyez prévenu. Elle a été retrouvée inconsciente à son domicile par la voisine, qui a entendu un bruit sourd et a prévenu les secours »_

Jane lui coupa bien vite la parole. _« Comment ça ? Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas appelé immédiatement au lieu d'attendre « quelques heures » ? »_. Il prit soin d'insister sur la fin de sa phrase, reprenant les mots du médecin.

_« Vous n'étiez pas là, et impossible à joindre »_ dit froidement le médecin, visiblement irrité.

Jane fronça les sourcils, puis ferma les yeux en soufflant. Il s'était endormi dans son canapé, juste quelques heures...quelques heures de trop. Lisbon était rentrée chez elle après l'enquête pour se reposer et il n'avait pas insisté pour la raccompagner. Il s'en voulait terriblement...S'il l'avait ramenée...

Le médecin le sortit de ses réflexions.

_« Ne culpabilisez pas, ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand »_ affirma t-il, sous la mine dépitée de son interlocuteur. _« Nous n'avions pas prévu ça mais c'est arrivé »_

_« Mais enfin...je croyais qu'elle était guérie, qu'il n'y avait plus de risques concernant sa maladie ! »_ s'emporta t-il. _« Vous l'avez soignée, gardée ici pendant plusieurs semaines et là ? Là, elle se retrouve dans une salle d'opération, encore plus mal en point qu'elle ne l'a jamais été »_ dit-il, haussant la voix.

_« Monsieur Jane...La maladie dont souffrait Teresa n'était pas facile à éradiquer, le risque zéro n'existe pas, pour aucun patient »_

Jane expira bruyamment et détourna le regard vers le mur, espérant y trouver une once d'espoir, peut-être.

_« Comment va t-elle ? »_ demanda t-il, sans quitter le mur des yeux.

Le médecin se réinstalla sur sa chaise et croisa les mains sur son bureau. _« Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, elle est en chirurgie. Les ambulanciers ont été obligés de lui faire une trachéotomie pour l'aider à respirer et... »_

_« Une quoi ? »_ le coupa t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Une trachéotomie. C'est une procédure qui consiste à... »_ le médecin inspira profondément avant de reprendre. _« Qui consiste à ouvrir la gorge et implanter un tube dans la trachée pour permettre au patient de s'oxygéner »_ termina t-il, en mimant ses explications par des gestes sur sa propre gorge.

Il vit Jane devenir livide, bouche bée.

_« Vous...vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous lui avez fait un trou dans la gorge ? »_ souffla t-il, choqué.

Le médecin hocha la tête lentement, laissant le temps à Jane de digérer l'information. _« Cependant, cette procédure a été faite proprement et ne laissera donc aucune marque très visible »_

_« Épargnez-moi les détails, s'il vous plait »_ dit Jane, en levant la main en l'air. Il secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _« Je...Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »_ osa t-il demander.

Le médecin secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. _« Je ne sais pas vraiment...La tumeur de Teresa était difficile à soigner et à enlever. Hélas, je suis neurochirurgien et pas magicien »_ déclara t-il, désolé.

_« Si vous êtes neuro-je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas entrain de la soigner ? »_ lâcha froidement Jane, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il s'attira par la même occasion le regard noir du médecin.

_« Parce que je suis en face de vous, entrain de vous expliquer le cas de votre amie »_ répondit-il, simplement.

Jane plissa les yeux et serra les poings, sous le bureau. Il émit un « hum » et soupira.

_« Vous...vous êtes la personne à contacter en cas de décisions à prendre, n'est-ce pas ? »_ interrogea le médecin. Jane hocha la tête brièvement. Il était la personne à contacter puisqu'il était la personne la plus proche d'elle, géographiquement et sentimentalement. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'elle était tombée malade à vrai dire. Il l'avait soutenue durant toute sa thérapie, l'épaulant et l'accompagnant dans sa maladie. La tumeur au cerveau qui avait affecté sa partenaire avait été une épreuve difficile. Elle avait survécu et s'était plutôt bien remise, jusqu'à ce jour.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le docteur qui secouait la main devant son visage. _« Monsieur Jane, vous êtes avec moi ? »_

_« Je...oui...Pardon »_ dit-il, se raclant la gorge.

_« Bien »_ reprit-il. _« Je disais donc...Dans le pire des cas, vous serez contraint de devoir prendre une décision sur la respiration artificielle, vous comprenez ? »_

_« Oui, merci. Ce n'est pas le cas donc je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'en parler maintenant... »_ soupira Jane.

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole mais la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, les interrompant.

_« Docteur Jones, votre patiente est sortie du bloc opératoire...venez, s'il vous plait »_ dit une jeune femme que Jane devina être une infirmière.

Le médecin tourna la tête vers Jane puis vers la jeune femme. « Patrick, pourriez-vous patienter dans le hall ? Je vous tiendrai au courant » dit-il en se levant de son siège, suivi de Jane qui sortit de la salle, sans un mot.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane vit le médecin revenir en trainant les pieds. Il se leva d'un bond et se plaça devant lui.

_« Je suis désolé »_

Trois mots, trois mots si simples et si destructeurs à la fois. Jane sentit son cœur s'emballer et menacer de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Ainsi, elle était partie. Il secoua la tête et sentit ses yeux s'embrumer. Devant la panique qui s'insinuait lentement en Jane, le médecin reprit rapidement la parole.

_« Elle n'est pas décédée, calmez vous... »_ dit-il doucement. _« Elle est sortie du bloc mais mes collègues ont décelé une métastase sur le lobe temporal gauche de son cerveau...Elle est trop faible pour subir une nouvelle opération qui servira à enlever la métastase donc nous devrons la laisser dans une sorte de léthargie jusqu'à qu'elle reprenne assez de forces pour se faire opérer »_ conclut-il.

_« Ce qui veut dire ? »_ interrogea t-il

_« La zone du cerveau affectée est le siège des expressions faciales...Elle ne pourra plus parler à cause de la trachéo et ne pourra pas plus utiliser les muscles de son visage. Elle ne bougera que les yeux »_

Jane vacilla et se retint à la chaise qui se trouvait derrière lui. Elle était vivante certes, mais en très mauvais état. Son cœur se brisa peu à peu, un peu plus à chaque mot.

_« Est-ce que...est-ce que son cancer est revenu ? »_

_« Non. Enfin, en quelque sorte mais ce n'est pas aussi dangereux que la tumeur qu'on lui a précédemment retirée. Ici, nous avons plutôt à faire à un résidus de tumeur, une chose relativement facile à éradiquer »_ expliqua le médecin.

_« Je...Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »_ murmura Jane.

Le médecin hocha la tête et accompagna Jane jusqu'à une porte, logée au fond d'un couloir. Il lui fit un signe de tête et le laissa seul.

Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, appréhendant ce qu'il trouverait derrière. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha lentement du lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il étouffa un cri d'horreur avec sa main, à la vue de sa partenaire étendue sur ce lit.

Il s'accroupit sur le côté du lit et croisa ses mains devant son visage. Elle était pâle, terriblement pâle. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ce qui contrastait avec la pâleur de son visage, d'habitude si rayonnant. Un pansement recouvrait une partie de sa gorge, signe d'une récente intervention à cet endroit. Elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie, pas un mouvement, rien.

Il prit doucement sa main et la caressa de son pouce.

_« Oh mon dieu »_ souffla t-il, tremblant. Le bruit d'une machine faisait écho dans la chambre. _« Lisbon...Lisbon, tu m'entends ? »_ murmura t-il, plus pour lui même que pour réellement obtenir une réponse. Toujours rien, juste le bruit de cette machine.

Il embrassa longuement le dos de la main de son amie puis appuya son front dessus.

_« Je suis désolé...j'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû être à tes côtés »_ murmura t-il.

Il sentit une pression sur ses doigts. Il leva brusquement la tête en grimaçant de douleur et observa Lisbon. Elle papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit difficilement. Elle fixa d'abord le plafond puis dériva lentement le regard vers Jane. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue et la douleur. Il se leva doucement et l'embrassa sur le front, sans remarquer que Lisbon avait fermé les yeux sous ce geste.

Il se réinstalla sur la chaise, sans lâcher sa main et tenta du mieux qu'il put de retenir ses larmes.

_« Salut... »_ souffla t-il, souriant faiblement.

Il remarqua immédiatement la panique sur le visage de sa partenaire quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, ni sourire. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, sa respiration s'accélérer.

_« Calme-toi, tu as subi une procédure qui t'empêche de parler mais ce n'est que temporaire »_ dit-il doucement en continuant de lui caresser la main d'un geste apaisant.

Elle hocha la tête lentement et ne détacha pas son regard de Jane. _« Je devrais peut-être appeler ton médecin qui t'expliquera tout ça mieux que moi... »_ dit-il en se levant. Il fut retenu par Lisbon qui avait resserré ses doigts autour de la main de Jane. Elle le suppliait du regard de rester avec elle, de ne pas la laisser seule.

Il sourit et se réinstalla sur la chaise. Il capta son regard et sut immédiatement qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement des informations sur son état, sur les raisons de sa présence ici.

_« Ils ont trouvé une métastase dans ton cerveau, ce qui affecte majoritairement le centre des expressions faciales. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas bouger le visage, que tu ne peux pas sourire »_ expliqua t-il doucement. Elle hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux dans un geste que Jane devina être désespéré.

_« Ça va aller ok ? On va te soigner. Tu as vaincu cette maladie une fois, tu la vaincras une deuxième fois et tout ira bien...on ira bien »_ dit-il dans un sourire rassurant.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le remercia du regard. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, dans n'importe quelle situation. Toujours là quand elle avait besoin d'être rassurée ou aidée. Elle serra sa main, ce qui arracha un autre sourire à Jane.

_« Wow doucement Lisbon, tu vas me casser tous les doigts »_ rit-il. Un éclat de rire illumina le regard de son amie, et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Il perdit rapidement son rire et soupira lourdement. _« Je suis désolé...Si j'avais insisté pour te ramener, tu.. »_

Elle lui pinça l'intérieur de la main ce qu'il lui arracha un petit cri de douleur.

_« Aie ! »_ se plaignit-il. _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »_

Elle haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard rieur. Il soupira longuement. _« Ah...Lisbon... »_ soupira-t-il. Il lui caressa la joue du dos de la main, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ferma les yeux sous le geste et appuya sa joue contre sa main.

Lisbon semblait chercher un objet du regard, laissant son regard analyser la chambre. Jane pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. _« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »_ demanda t-il, s'attirant son regard. Elle hocha la tête et fit un signe de main signifiant qu'elle désirait écrire.

Il haussa les sourcils et attrapa un bloc note qui se trouvait sur la table derrière lui. Il sortit un stylo de l'intérieur de sa veste et le lui tendit. _« Tiens, va-y »_ sourit-il.

Elle attrapa le stylo fébrilement et commença à écrire lentement sur la feuille. Elle retourna le bloc note vers Jane et lui jeta un regard suppliant.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer violemment au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. _« Ne me laisse pas partir »_ lut-il, réalisant qu'elle lui demandait de la garder en vie.

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, un voile de larmes apparaitre devant ses yeux. _« Lisbon... »_ souffla t-il, la voix brisée. Il essuya la fine larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de Lisbon avant de la soulever doucement pour la serrer contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le médecin de Lisbon. « Il va être l'heure d'y aller Teresa, nous allons tenter de retirer cette chose, d'accord ? » dit-il doucement. Jane écarquilla les yeux et crispa ses doigts sur le drap du lit. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il n'avait pas vu les minutes, ni les heures s'écouler. Il ne voulait pas la laisser, pas maintenant. Lisbon lui prit doucement la main et la serra.

Le médecin ainsi que plusieurs infirmières tirèrent le lit vers l'extérieur, rompant le contact entre Jane et Lisbon. Il laissa son bras tomber le long de son corps et regarda son amie partir. Il se retrouva seul dans cette chambre vide. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, perdant son regard sur l'extérieur. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son front heurter la vitre fraîche.

* * *

Deux longues heures plus tard, Jane s'était endormi sur la chaise, dans un coin de la chambre. Il souffrait silencieusement d'être aussi mal installé mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Il souffrait beaucoup de savoir Lisbon dans cet état et ça le touchait profondément. Il sursauta brusquement lorsque la porte de la chambre claqua et que le lit fut ramené au milieu de la pièce. Elle était revenue. Il se redressa et glissa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés pour les remettre en place. Il leva les yeux vers Lisbon qui semblait paisible, simplement endormie, puis dirigea son regard vers le médecin.

_« Comment va t-elle ? »_ demanda t-il. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait prononcé ces mots aujourd'hui.

Le médecin lui adressa un sourire bref mais sincère. _« Elle va bien, elle va très bien »_ dit-il simplement. Un long soupire de soulagement se fit entendre. Jane glissa une main sur son visage et se leva doucement pour ne pas faire de mouvement brusque.

Il posa sa main sur le haut de la chevelure de Lisbon, partiellement cachée par un gros pansement blanc. _« Comment ça va se passer maintenant ? »_ interrogea t-il.

_« Et bien... »_ commença le médecin en s'approchant. _« Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes ou quelques heures, tout dépend de sa capacité à éliminer l'anesthésie. Elle sera pleinement consciente et apte à sourire ou à parler étant donné qu'elle n'a pas subi d'intubation cette fois-ci et la trachéo a suffisamment cicatrisée pour lui permettre de parler »_ termina le médecin, satisfait du sourire qui apparut sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui. _« Je vais vous laisser, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller »_ sourit le médecin avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_« Merci »_ déclara Jane dans un murmure. Le médecin hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Il regardait l'heure défiler sur l'horloge du mur. Une heure et demi e s'était déjà écoulée depuis le retour de Lisbon. Il commençait à angoisser de ne pas la voir se réveiller. Il se leva et partit se poser devant la fenêtre, perdant une nouvelle fois son regard sur le parc à l'extérieur.

Un gémissement étouffé le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se retourna vivement vers le lit, où il vit que Lisbon commençait à bouger, à se réveiller.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux lentement en grognant de douleur. Jane fit quelques pas et se retrouva à côté d'elle, attrapant sa main au passage.

_« Hey »_ lui souffla t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Lisbon tourna la tête vers Jane et serra sa main, souriante, appréciant d'être de nouveau capable de ce geste si simple qui lui avait tant manqué.

_« H-Hey »_ répondit-elle d'une voix faible et presque inaudible.

L'entendre prononcer ce petit mot le fit sourire de toutes ses dents. Il était heureux d'entendre à nouveau ce magnifique son, le son de sa voix.

Il s'installa sur le lit à côté d'elle et lui sourit longuement. _« Quel plaisir d'entendre à nouveau ta voix, de voir ton sourire réapparaitre »_ murmura t-il d'une voix émue.

Elle sourit et ouvrit ses bras pour qu'il puisse s'y loger, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il soupira de contentement et de soulagement de pouvoir la serrer contre lui.

Elle passa sa main dans son dos et se détacha doucement de lui. _« Merci »_ sourit-elle.

Jane pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

_« Merci d'être là, d'avoir été là »_ reprit-elle. Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle lui ordonna le silence en posant son index sur ses lèvres. _« Je t'ai écouté lorsque je ne pouvais pas dire un mot alors maintenant, écoute moi à ton tour »_ continua t-elle. _« Tu...depuis le jour où j'ai découvert cette maladie, tu as toujours été là. Tu m'as soutenue, aidée et accompagnée dans cette convalescence. Tu as séché mes larmes quand ça n'allait pas, tu m'as fais rire quand j'en avais besoin et...tu as su te montrer patient et attentif à mes problèmes et pour ça...je ne te remercierai jamais assez... »_ termina t-elle, émue.

Jane se contentait d'écouter, larmoyant. Il ravala ses larmes et inspira profondément. Il lui embrassa le dos de la main et sourit.

_« Le grand Patrick Jane qui est à court de mots ? Quel exploit ! »_ déclara t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_« Tu as toujours su me mettre dans l'embarras, hein »_ râla t-il. Il se leva et embrassa Lisbon sur la joue, s'attirant un regard étonné. _« Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive »_ lui murmura t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur la joue.

Une promesse qu'il lui avait faite quelques années auparavant et qu'il n'avait jamais rompue.

Quand il lui avait fait cette promesse la première fois, il ne savait pas où elle l'entraînerait. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais rompue. Il la renouvelait ce jour-là en sachant cette fois l'engagement qu'elle comportait et le bonheur qu'avoir la chance de tenir sa promesse à Lisbon représentait. Pour tous deux.

**THE END.**


End file.
